un deseo de navidad
by Ai Blake Lawrence
Summary: un pequeño one-shote de la junjou mistake en navidad... ¿que es lo mas que pueden causar los malentendidos en vispera de navidad?


Se acercaba ya navidad en la gran editorial Marukawa, y por consecuente todos andaban de un lado a otro por la gran cantidad de trabajo. Tanto secretarias, recepcionistas, todas las personas de los diferentes departamentos de la editorial se veía demasiado presionados por esas fechas y el gran señor y director de la editorial no era la excepción…

-Asahina, ¿tienes los reportes del mes pasado pasado?-pregunto un oji-violeta sin despegar la vista de los documentos que tenía en las manos

-claro, aquí están Ryuuichirou-sama –dijo el castaño mientras ponía los documentos al alcance de su jefe

-gracias; ¿ya enviaste las invitaciones a todos los autores?-preguntaba aun con la laptop en el escritorio escribiendo y revisando unos cuantos errores en algunas cosas

-por supuesto, a cada uno de los autores-dijo calmadamente

-muy bien, me quedare un rato mas tu ya puedes irte a casa-dijo algo atareado con las cosas que revisaba

-preferiría quedarme y ayudarle si no le molesta-

-no me molesta pero yo puedo hacerlo solo-dijo con un tono de voz algo frio y serio cosa que desanimo un poco al castaño

-…-

-no me lo tomes a mal, sabes que sin tu ayuda yo estaría hecho un caos, pero esto prefiero hacerlo solo-dijo mientras despejaba la vista del monitor y volteaba a ver a los ojos de su amante y asistente con una sonrisa en los labios

-como desee Ryuuichirou-sama, hasta mañana- se despidió con la misma sonrisa que recibió del oji-violeta

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que el castaño se había ido, la cabeza le dolía, pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar, un par de cosas más y habría terminado, unos toques a su puerta hicieron que se diera cuenta de la hora que era; ya había llegado el guardia de seguridad quien se encontraba haciendo su ronda y había ido a ver quien se encontraba en la oficina a esas horas.

-no se preocupe por mí, muchas gracias por su trabajo-dijo amablemente al guardia de seguridad

-muy bien Isaka-san pero no se sobre esfuerce por favor, esta editorial se caería si a usted le pasara algo-dijo antes de despedirse y salir por la puerta de la oficina…

Sobre esforzarse eh, tal vez si lo estaba haciendo pero era algo realmente necesario…

El día siguiente llego y un castaño se levanto muy temprano y arreglo para ir al trabajo, cuando llego se llevo una gran sorpresa puesto que su jefe ya se encontraba adentro trabajando "responsablemente2 cosa que era un milagro en el oji-violeta, con calma se dirigió a su escritorio y comenzó con su trabajo.

-buenos días Ryuuichirou-sama, se despertó muy temprano el día de hoy –dijo tratando de que el ambiente en la oficina fuera mas cálido

-uhm… -dijo para segundos después voltear y darle una sonrisa a su asistente -buenos días –suspiro- jeje si, creo que me levante algo temprano

-falta apenas una semana para navidad, eso provoca que haya más trabajo ¿verdad?-dijo tornando a los documentos en su escritorio

-¿que acaso ya te cansaste? –pregunto felizmente el oji-violeta continuando con su trabajo

-en absoluto, eso sería lo que yo debería preguntarle; ¿hasta qué hora se fue ayer?-dijo el castaño con un tono de preocupación, cosa que fue desapercibida por el oji-violeta

-…mmm solo me quede un par de horas más cuando tú te fuiste-dijo mientras tomaba unos papeles de su escritorio y se levantaba de ahí –no tardo, voy a hablar con Aikawa

-¿para qué?-pregunto algo extrañado

-como cada año tenemos que convencer a Akihiko de venir a la fiesta; debemos planear como lo haremos este año –dijo muy felizmente, demasiado como para tratarse de Isaka en esa época del año; apenas iba a abrir la puerta cuando sintió su vista algo nublada haciendo que se quedara parado por unos segundos

-¿le sucede algo?-dijo levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y yendo hasta su jefe

-no… no es nada, estoy bien; bueno ya vuelvo –dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo rápidamente…

Y ahí se encontraba, solo en esa oficina, ciertamente se sentía bastante desplazado, no por lo de el día anterior o lo de hace unos minutos sino porque desde hace días era lo mismo, sentía que el oji-violeta se alejaba un poco más cada día, a pesar de sus sonrisas, sus conversaciones "normales", sentía que no era lo mismo, aunque fuera extraño extrañaba mucho a ese Isaka irresponsable que no podía hacer "nada" sin su ayuda, ese Isaka al cual tenía que ir a despertar cada mañana para que fuera a trabajar, extrañaba sus enojos y berrinches, su caprichos y sus celos… ya ni siquiera podía saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente del oji-violeta… tantas preguntas pasaban por su mente, preguntas que probablemente nunca serias contestadas.

Después de 15 minutos mas el oji-violeta volvió para ira a su escritorio algo pensativo, la mirada del castaño lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿en que piensa tan concentradamente?-

-en nada importante, acabe con esto, ¿podrías llevarlo al departamento de manga?-dijo mientras le entregaba unos documentos al castaño el cual solo se limito a tomarlos e ir a donde le había dicho a entregarlo

Las horas pasaron y ya era hora de la comida; en esos días la gente se abstenía de salir a comer puesto que el trabajo solo se acumularía haciendo eso… sin embargo…

-¿Ryuuichirou-sama a donde va?-pregunto el castaño al ver que el oji-violeta se levantaba de su asiento

-ammm no tardo…- y diciendo esto salió sin dar ninguna otra explicación

-¿Por qué lo hace?...-esa única pregunta fue la que salió de sus labios al ver que el oji-violeta ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, reamente el era la clase de persona que podía soportar todo tipo de berrinches y caprichos que vinieran de su jefe pero… esto era algo a lo que el no estaba preparado… su indiferencia.

…

Los días habían pasado rápidamente y ahora ya era noche buena, a pesar de que todavía faltaba una semana para que se terminara el año y con ello parte de su trabajo, las personas ya se veían algo calmadas, hace un par de horas los trabajos habían sido entregados a la imprenta, ahora solo faltaba hacer los arreglos para la fiesta de fin de año, bueno, eso era lo que los diferentes departamentos tenían que hacer, ya que el director de la editorial se encontraba terminando los reportes que tenia que mandarle a su padre esa misma tarde acerca de los progresos, problemas y todo lo relacionado a la editorial en esos meses, un estornudo proveniente del oji-violeta llamo la atención del castaño.

-¿se siente bien?-

-estoy bien, solo es un simple resfriado –dijo al tiempo que sacaba un frasquito y tomaba unas pastillas

-¿Qué es eso?-

-fue lo que me receto el doctor-dijo tranquilamente metido en los documentos

-¿Por qué no me dijo que se sentía mal y que había ido al medico?- pregunto el castaño algo sentido

-por que no le vi mucho sentido decírtelo, es algo sin importancia; aparte no quiero molestarte demasiado-dijo lo mas calmado del mundo – ya es algo tarde por que no te vas a casa

-pero Ryuuichirou-sama hoy es…-trato de decir el castaño antes de ser callado por su jefe

-por favor ve a casa-dijo fría y seriamente, mirando fijamente al castaño

-…-nada… no dijo absolutamente nada, solo decidió tomar sus cosas y salir de la oficina… si eso era lo que quería Isaka-san… no, no lo iba a ocultar el echo de que el oji-violeta le dijera eso tan seriamente le había lastimado y mas tomando en cuenta el día que era… con mucha tristeza llego a su apartamento y se recostó en el sofá… pensando en infinidad de cosas termino quedándose completamente dormido.

-¡Asahina! ¡Oi! ¡Asahina!-esa voz… reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar… abrió lo ojos con lentitud y vio a su querido jefe parado frente a el -¿Qué lugar es ese para dormir?

-¿Ryuuichirou-sama que hace aquí?-

-¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? Que no es obvio, son vísperas de navidad –dijo con un deje de molestia – ¿o acaso quieres que me vaya?

-no, es que… pensé que me estaba evitando

-¡¿"evitándote"?!-suspiro- te dejo solo por unos días y empiezas a imaginarte cosas sin sentido, yo no estaba evitándote, solo quería terminar con todo el trabajo pendiente-

-pero por que rechazaba mi ayuda-

-mira, no hubiera tenido sentido alguno si te hubiera pedido ayuda… el punto es que… tu siempre me cuidas y me ayudas en casi todo lo que hago y… bueno yo quería hacer algo por ti…-dijo con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas

-¿y por que tanta prisa en terminar todo el trabajo?...

-por que le pedí vacaciones a mi padre, por que yo quería pasar estos días contigo…y a cambio de darme estos días libres tenia que entregarle todo el trabajo pendiente mas el de la próxima semana…-

-… ¡¿y que pasara con Usami-sensei y la fiesta de año nuevo?!...

-eso… ya lo hable con Aikawa, ella se hará cargo de Akihiko y en cuanto a la fiesta mi padre se ocupara de todo ello…

-_esta persona la cual llegue a pensar que se estaba alejando de mi… lo único que hacia era pensar en mi…todo este tiempo…-_pensando en ello se levanto de donde se encontraba para abrazar cálidamente al oji-violeta…-Te amo… Isaka-

-…-un gran rubor había invadido las mejillas del oji-violeta antes de que pudiera decir algo dieron las doce de la noche, el castaño se soltó de aquel abrazo para luego ir a la habitación y tras un par de minutos volver con una caja en las manos para después entregársela al oji-violeta- Feliz Navidad..

-esto… yo… olvide tu regalo en mi casa -decía algo cabizbajo el oji-violeta

-no importa, lo único que yo quiero en esta navidad es a ti… - dijo mientras tomaba al oji-violeta en sus brazos y lo besaba...

-te amo Kaoru...feliz navidad...

...

...

...


End file.
